paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Succubus
Summary When a new girl is in town Katie and Ace get jealous of when she flirts with Ryder and Danny until they discover she's actual a succubus it's up to Rubble and the gang to solve this Scooby-Doo mystery Episode (We open on night time on an island and some archeologist are working on some stuff) Leader:Keep it up men we only have to do this for a week. Assistant: Sir, maybe we should call it a night. There have been sightings of a flying female demon on nights like this and just because of everything and the Z-Z-Z-Zombies. Leader:Nonesince man. We need to dig up this stuff for the museum. Plus there's no such thing as a zombie they only appear in movies and fiction. (Bird skquaks the assistant is scared) Assistant:IT'S THE ZOMBIES AND FLYING DEMON!!!!!! (Runs off screaming) Worker:What the? What's with him? Leader:You big scaredy cat of an assistant. That's just a bird. Fine, We'll finish this excavation without you. (Worker number 2 finds something) Worker 2:Sir I found something. (Finds a carving of wood that looks like an attractive woman) Leader:This is the best one ever! (The wind blows and and they turn to see some glowing green energy beam is shown they are scared and zombies come out some are thugs, police, tourists, pirates, settlers, a fit muscular dock worker, a trucker, a light company power worker, and construction foreman they scream and run off the succubus appears and drains the leader of his life and the workers and goes after the assistant cuts to we black out) (We fade onto daytime in Adventure Bay Rubble and Danny devour a pizza Ranger is pasting back and fourth waiting for the phone to ring (Well Pup-Pad) the gang look at a newspaper) Ryder:Will you sit down brother?! You're gonna make a hole in the floor. Ranger:Well I'm waiting no the pup pad to ring with a mission or mystery. Ace:(Angraly)Or Ashley Miller? Ranger:Ace! You know I only have eyes for you. Ace:Yeah right. Katie:Here's a mystery. (Reads article) Succubus strikes again.(Cuts to her POV on article) Archiologist and assistant and workers found dead on Morkroft Island and in the dark of night. They were gonna get the stuff for the Adventure Bay Museum. Ryder:A mystery. Ranger:Let's get to the Mystery Patroller! Fast. Ace:Maybe, probably, perhaps it'll get you mind off. (Angry look) Her. Danny:Like can we go before we finish our pizza? Katie:You mean after you finish your pizza. Rubble:Yeah that. (A caucasian female with long beautiful wavery hair all curly comes in she has mango eye shadow and a purple dress and purple high hills she is the gangs age) Ryder:Hey hot girl. I'm Zack Ryder Jr former heavyweight junior boxing champion. Girl:Yes I have heard about you. I am Katrina Moorkroft and I have a mystery to solve for you to do. People come to my island and they disappear. Danny:Zoinks! Katrina:Yes and there's only one group of people I can turn to. Which is you. My older sister Elise Moorkroft is upset that the tourist come to stay and disappear never to ever come out. Can you help us solve this mystery ? Ryder:Of course we can. Ranger:To the Mystery Patroller! (Cuts to them on their way to Moorkroft Island) Ace:We're getting close. Moorkroft Island is right in the middle of the next bayou. Katie:Sounds like a perfect place. Danny:Yeah to get some good cajun cooking. (Jumps back to seat) For some reason I'm still starved.(Eats Rubble Snacks) Like these staled Rubble Snacks are beginning to taste good. (Ranger has a disgusted look cuts to the van arriving at the docks a chubby pale skinned man who is middle aged) Jean:(Chuckles)Young miss Katrina, I see you brought you some company eh. (Ryder pulls van up to him) Ryder:That's right sir we come a long long loooong way to see a real haunted house. (Cuts to Jean) Jean:(As he chuckles)Well if y'all want haunted you've come to the right place. Peoples go into that bayou and they don't ever come out. Ryder:So we understand. (He leaves window cuts to windshield the gang smiles at each other we fade to horn then to Jean opening the gate) Jean:Ladies first. (Van drives past he closes it and goes up to the control center) Danny:Man if this goes great then it'll be better then the time we caught the Dissolving Cat People. (They sail off into the bayou we see a bird fly by) Rubble:I thought I seen a bird. (They act like the gang in the flashback opening to Return To Zombie Island Ryder walks around) Ryder:(Looks down at the water) Yup sure is nice out here on the open sea. Danny:I could get use to island life man. Rubble:Yeah it's the best. Ryder:I can't wait to see our haunted house. Katie:Me ether Katrina:It is filed with restless spirits. (Danny and Rubble gulp over this then a man and hunting wort hog in a boat come) Fisherman:Katrina I keep tellin' ya not to bring tourists into my swamp! Katrina:Oh quit your grumblin' Bugbite. Jean:Yeah you ain't never caught Big Joana and you ain't never gonna do it. Bugbite:Says you! (Splashes water at the gang) Ranger:Boy not too friendly is he? (A wort hog boar thing snorts Rubble is scared as Bugbite chuckles) Danny:Wh-wh-what is that? Bugbite:This here's my huntin' pig Bojo. Danny:Hunting pig? Bugbite:He's a lot better then any hound dog. Ranger:Yeah yeah yeah pal we heard it before! (Big Joana splashes water at Rubble Bugbite laughs) Bugbite:And a lot smarter then.... Ace:Yeah yeah we heard it! Bugbite:Well get your tresspassin tourist off meh boat! (Referring to Danny and Rubble even though they are not on the boat) I got fishin' to do! (Sails away Jean chuckles) Ace:Who was that guy? Jean:That's only Bugbite Stuggs. He thinks the bayou is his own private preserve. He won't let anybody come in here. Danny:Like so we noticed! (To the gang) Suspisous character eh Ranger? Ranger:True and rude. (Cuts to island the guys slurp sausages) Jean:Moorkroft Island. Dead ahead. (They see it we cut to island and dissolve to the Mystery Patroller being loaded off the ferry) Jean:Hey miss Katrina, you give my message to your sister you hear? Katrina:I'll do that Jean. Thanks. (Ryder is amazed by her beauty) Katrina:So can I have your keys to your van? Ryder:I don't know we are the only ones who knows how to..... (Katrina flashes her eyes in a seductive way) Ryder:But ok babe. (Gives them to here Katie is shot by this that he called her babe) Katrina:Thanks honey. (Goes to the Mystery Patroller) Katie:Ryder, you're not seriously going to give her the keys to the van? Are you? Ryder:Of course I did. You saw me didn't you? Danny:But what are we suppose to do dude? Ryder:I guess our only best bet is to walks the way. (They walk cuts to Katrina driving to the house they walk following her they make it to the house) Danny:How much further do we have to walk? (He sounds like he's running out of breath) Ace:Only just a few more miles. Katie:(Sees a house in the distance)Wow there's our haunted house. (Her and Ryder walk on Danny's left side Danny walks in the center Rubble Ranger and Ace walk on the other side of him as they make it to the house Rubble is last next to Ace they make it) Ryder:Here we are gang. Look a gardner maybe he knows what's going on. Ranger:Let's go ask. (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo) (The gardner Jeua Meville is garding) Jeua:Yes but I only worked here for a few months. And ive noticed that people keep disappearing. Why just yesterday a group of archeologists were drained by these demons. Danny:I remember the case of Grappling Grusome Gorilla. Rubble:Yeah. (Rubble sniffs around and bumps into a brown Great Dane with spots on his back and two of his legs they scream at each other falling back) Danny:What's wrong Rubble? Rubble:I saw a big dog! It was a Great Dane! (Daphne and Fred come from the left side while Shaggy and Velma come from he right side with Scooby-Doo) Shaggy:Yeah, like he's our dog. (Cuts to Ryder Katie and Ace) Ryder:Hold the phone. Who are you guys? (Cuts to Mystery Inc doing their poses) Mystery Inc:We're Mystery Incorporated. Fred:Hey. Hold the phone is my thing! Ryder:Sorry. Ace:We're the Mystery Patrol. Danny:Yeah we solve mysteries. Fred:You remind us of ourselves when we were little kids solving mysteries. And we're only teenagers. Ryder:We've solved the case of the Amusement Park Robot. The case of the Counterfeit Puppet Master. Ranger:We even solved the case of the Scary Clown. Fred:We solve tons of mysteries. Shaggy:Like running from monsters, real or fake. It's amazing exercise. Scooby:Yeah it burns off calories. Fred:We've been here since yesterday. Velma:Yeah and we've been solving the mystery of the island. Daphne:Yeah. Shaggy:Speaking of... Who's hungry? Scooby:Me! Rubble&Danny:Us! (Elise Moorkroft comes out to greet them she looks like the woman from the Jonny Quest episode Eclipse) Elise:Ah my 10 year old sister has brought some guests. Katrina:Yes I have dear sister. Elise:Just like you brought this gang of teenagers and their bazar talking dog. (Scooby is mad by this) Fred:Even though we come only just yesterday. Shaggy:Like yeah can we grab a bite to eat? Elise:Of course you can. Ace:May we come in? Ranger:Another thing:Is it haunted? Elise:Yes young man. It is an old house. With restless spirits. Ryder:Can we come in? Elise:Of course I'd be most flattered if you could come in. Jeau: You kids enjoy your stay. If you survive that is. Rubble:(Scared)Survive?! (Cuts to inside they walk around) Elise:Make yourselves at home. Katrina:Our chauffeur Otto is suspicious. And our butler Lazlo. (A bony middle age creepy pale skinned man with gray hair on the sides and back of his head a Alfred Pennyworth type of butler of Bruce Wayne AKA Batman) Lazlo:Yeeeessssss? Fred:(Wispers to gang)Yeeesh this guy looks like he hasn't seen the light of the sun in like centuries. Velma:And his eyes look tired. Lazlo:May I help our new comers? Fred:Uh yeah? Shaggy:Like where do you keep the guest towels? Lazlo:Why I told you last night when your group arrived young master Shaggy. The broom closet. Shaggy:Like I'm gonna help myself to the kitchen. Scooby:Me too. Ryder:We're gonna go out to look for clues. Fred:Mind if we join you? Ranger:The more the merrier, Fred. (Cuts to kitchen the guys make their sandwiches) Shaggy:Now this is living man. Danny:You said it man. Rubble:Yum yum. Scooby:Hey look a roast in the oven. (Pulls out roast they split it) Category:Mystery Story